According to You, that's You!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Tyson thought Hillary was nothing for him, but actually Hillary was his lover, she's everything for him. Tyson/Hillary.


**According to You, that's You!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Okay, I want to write the another one story of Tyson/Hillary. I hope for any author who dislike the first one, (HURT) I hope this fic can redeem it.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hillary sat on the chair, looked over Tyson, beyblading. She intently looked over him. She saw Tyson was beyblading against Kai. There, Kai won. That make Tyson felt mad and walked out from bey-stadium. Hillary stood up and scolded him.  
"Tyson!" screamed Hillary. "Why are you can lose over that guy? Can you make your own paradigm shift in yourself?"  
"Can you stop mumbling, girl?" scolded Tyson. "I can't take of the noisy-girl like you! Freak!"  
Tyson walked away from her.  
Hillary touched of his flamer.** Tyson, how did you said like that to your own lover? Is he has...... Hey! What am I talking about? He's nothing for me. He think I'm nothing. Yeah, I hope so.....**

_According to you I m stupid,  
I m useless,  
I can t do anything right.  
According to you I m difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I m a mess in a dress,  
can t show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

**Yeah, from him, I'm sucks. Yeah, I'm sucks. He is such an unmature guy. What am I too fool for supporting him.**  
Hillary walked into her room. There, she saw Tyson beside her.  
"Tyson?"  
"Can you get out from my room? You got the wrong room, you know?" scolded Tyson.  
"Can you talk to me properly?"  
"You think you're a girl, you need me to serve you politely? Get lost!"  
Hillary thumbed down to him. That make Tyson felt mad. Hillary walked out from his room with anger.  
Tyson sulked.** See? Hillary doesn't respect with me! She entered my room following with her own feeling. She think I'm of what?  
**Hillary hidden herself into one place then she cried slowly. **How dare you did this to me, Tyson! I'm your girlfriend!**

"Why are you crying, Hillary?"  
Hillary shocked of that word, she looked over him.  
"Who are you?" asked Hillary.

_But according to him I m beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can t get me out of his head.  
According to him I m funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don t feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He s into me for everything I m not,  
according to you._

That guy whom came toward Hillary was Asri. He was a beyblader.  
"Why are you come here?" asked Hillary  
"Actually, I come here to tell you that you're so nice girl. I never seen any supporter-beyblader-girl like you before," said Asri.  
"Really?'  
"Yeah, am I lied you?'  
Hillary looked delighted. **Tyson, you wanna know, I'm not a bad girl as you think.....  
**"Hillary?" asked Asri.  
"Why?" asked Hillary.  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Don't lying me. I know you thinking of someone,"  
Hillary muted for a while. "Yeah, Tyson..."  
"I know, you're not lying me,"

"So?" asked Asri. "You wanna persuade him?"  
Hillary nodded.

_According to you I m boring,  
I m moody,  
you can t take me any place.  
According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I m the girl with the worst attention span;  
you re the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you._

Meanwhile, Tyson whom sat on the chair. then Max and Ray walked toward him.  
"What's wrong with you, buddy?" asked Max. "You fought with Hillary again?"  
"Can you shut up?" scolded Tyson. "Don't say her name in my ear again!"  
"But why?" asked Ray.  
"She's the cause of me lose over Kai,"  
"But that's your fault. She just supported you,"  
"Ah! I don't care!"

"Ray's right, Tyson," said Kai suddenly. "She was just supporting you. Why do you blame over her due to your lose?"  
"Kai, you need to listen here," scolded Tyson. "No matter who is talking about that girl, I warn you for not saying her name again!"  
"Tyson..." said Max.  
"What?"  
"Who's that guy with your.... 'tut'?"  
"What the?" Tyson shocked, as he looked over Hillary walked along with Asri.

_But according to him I m beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can t get me out of his head.  
According to him I m funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don t feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He s into me for everything I m not,  
according to you._

"Hillary..." asked Tyson. "Who's that guy?"  
"He?" Hillary shocked. "He's my new boyfriend, Asri," (she's just kidding)  
"Hi, Tyson. Nice to meet you," said Asri.  
That make Tyson felt mad. "Hillary!!"  
"Opps!" said Hillary. "I make Tyson mad,"  
"Tyson, I want to tell you something," said Asri. "Hillary is a supporter of the BladeBreakers, especially you, Tyson, but why do you ignored her? You know, the team supporter as nice as Hillary only come at once,"  
Tyson felt of something. "You said, I ignored her?"  
"Yeah,"  
"But she caused me lose over Kai,"  
"Oh, yeah,"  
Hillary came over Tyson. "Tyson, you need to be strong. Improve your blading skills. I'm sure you can beat Kai soon,"

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I m not hated. oh no  
Why can t you see me through his eyes?  
It s too bad you re making me dizz-ay_

"You say, I can beat over Kai soon?" asked Tyson.  
"Yeah, who knows?" asked Hillary.

Then, Tyson dared to get a battle against Kai. There, Hillary sat on the middle of the seat to look over her lover. Asri as the referee.

The battle of Tyson vs Kai started.  
"3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!"  
Their beyblade launched. They saw their beyblade hitted each other. Hillary screamed of supportment to make sure Tyson can take of himself in that battle.  
"Tyson, you're the best! You can do it!"  
That make Tyson felt of something.....

_According to me you re stupid,  
you re useless,  
you can t do anything right.  
But according to him I m beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can t get me out of his head.  
According to him I m funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don t feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He s into me for everything I m not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

There, Tyson got his plan for beyblading. but......

Dragoon finally lose to Kai's beyblade  
Dragoon is out! The winner is Kai,"  
Kai won in that battle once again. Tyson walked away from the bey-stadium, frustness.  
Hillary ran toward him. "Tyson?"  
"I'm sorry for that, Hillary," said Tyson. "That's not your fault,"  
Hillary smiled at him, then she kissed him. "Thanks, Tyson. I know you're the nicest guy that I ever seen,"  
"Really?" asked Tyson. "But you're still bad for me...."

That word make Hillary ran away from him. Tyson shocked. He said of something that make her sad.  
Hillary, what have I done to you?

He thought of Hillary, whom she cried in her room, when she heard of his word recently, that make her cried louder.

_According to you I m stupid,  
I m useless,  
I can t do anything right_

Maybe the couples cannot be united together if they're still going like that.......

* * *

That night, Tyson thought of his plan to persuade Hillary as she sulked of him. He reminded of Asri's words for appreciate her as she's only the team supporter that he know. Hillary, I know I waswrong, but I was just kidding that time. Asri is right. I need to care to you. You're only the team supporter that I ever know. Even sometimes you make me mad, but you can entertain me with your own way. I'm sorry, Hillary.

There, Tyson walked into Hillary's room. He saw she was crying.  
"Hillary," said Tyson.  
"Go away!" screamed Hillary. "I don't want to see you! Get out!"  
"Okay, Hillary, if you don't want to see me,"  
"Tyson?"  
"But I wanna tell you that I'm really love you,"  
Hillary cried louder. Tyson confused..... **Hillary, I want to tell you, you're the best girl that I ever have......**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Segala yang ku pasti akan ku capai  
untuk mengambil hati mu  
Melepasi angkasa cinta ku  
Sesudah aku melafazkan kesemua yang diperlu  
Ianya seperti suluhan yang terang  
Segala yang kau ragui akan ku padam habis dari hati mu  
Mengingkari dalaman akal mu  
Takkan puas ku, mengiringi semua tawa dan tangisan mu,  
Anggun wajahmu, pelita yg terang_

(Translated in English)  
_All that I make sure will come true  
to take over your heart  
to pass over your love-space  
After I told of everything neccessary  
It's like a bright torch  
Everything that you doubted for, I'll erased it all from your heart  
Ignoring your inner mind  
I never satisfied, following with all her laughter and cry  
You're beautiful, the bright-like one._

"Hillary," Tyson walked toward her, persuaded her. "Don't be sad. Actually, I was just kidding. You're not the bad girl as I said,"  
"Get yourself away from me, Tyson," said Hillary," I'm a bad girl to you,"  
"No, you're so nice girl. I mean, the sweetest girl that I ever have,"  
"Really? Tyson, you're not kidding, right?"  
"I'm not kidding, Hillary, I swear,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku mahu mu  
Rupa mu  
Masih masih masih masih  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart wants you  
Your complexion  
still... still.... still.... still....  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!_

"You're the most beautiful girl that I have, Hillary," said Tyson, then he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Tyson..." said Hillary. "You're never did this to me before,"  
"You mean?"  
"I say, you're looking so nice with me....."  
"I don't think so,"  
"There's must be Asri told you about this, right?'  
"No, he's not here now,"

"Okay," said Hillary. "I hope you not hurting me for this time,"  
"I swear," said Tyson.  
"Don't swear too much,"  
"Okay,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiada mengapa tau sampai bila kerna cinta enggan kenal mengalah  
Memanah masuk hatiku yang reti  
Setelah kau nampak tetap ku masih menunjukkan erti hidupku  
Yang mahu bersama kau buat selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_That's not mind that until when because of love, never know of surrender  
to enter the target into my heart  
After you saw I'm still showing of my life is  
Whom I want to be with you forever_

There, Tyson and Hillary walked out from their place. They looked up to the sky.  
"Hillary, I want to tell you of something," said Tyson.  
"What's that?" asked Hillary.  
"You wanna know? I'm really attracted with you since we're in school. But that time, you used to scold me for lazy for my work,"  
"That's because you're too lazy for that, only for beyblading,"  
"But I know, we're a perfect match, right?"  
"Perfect match?" Hillary giggled.  
Tyson thought of something. **I know who you are, Hillary..... **

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku mahu mu  
Rupa mu  
Masih masih masih masih  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart wants you  
Your complexion  
still... still.... still.... still....  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!_

Suddenly, there's one rose fell down toward them nowhere. They shocked. Tyson picked it up and he gave it to Hillary.  
"For me?" Hillary shocked.  
"Emm... for you, Hillary," replied Tyson.  
Hillary accpeted that rose from his hand, then she kissed that petal of that rose. Then, they moved themselves closer.  
"Hillary," said Tyson. "You wanna know that am I feel?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik_

(Translated in English)  
_That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all._

"I don't know," replied Hillary.  
Then, Tyson whispered of something to her. "I. Love. You,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
Hillary blushed. She disn't believe Tyson , the guy that she used to scold him finally make her crush to him.  
"Tyson, you're not kidding this time, right?" asked Hillary.  
"I said once again, I'm not kidding," said Tyson.  
That make Hillary muted for a while, then she kissed him.  
"Thanks, Tyson," said Hillary. "I. Love. You. Too,"  
She ran away from him but Tyson grabbed her hand. They looked each other.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu  
Kau terindah Masih ada Yang tercantik Itu Kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!  
You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!_

"Tyson, why are you..." asked Hillary.  
"I don't want you to keep yourself away from me," said Tyson, then they hugged each other.  
"Tyson, I... I can't take it,"  
"What do you say?"  
"We're so cute tonight..... I don't know why are you planned this to me, but I know, you used to be my lover,"  
"Me too,"  
That make their cuddle became more closer, behind them was a decorative pond with some fountain and it sparkled with some colourful lights. Between them was a rose, Hillary held it.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu  
Itu Kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!  
That's you!_

"I love you, Hillary," said Tyson, then he kissed her softly.  
"I love you too, Tyson," replied Hillary, then she replied his kiss.  
That make they looked each other as they felt of the love-chemistry became more... and more..... they got their kiss once again.....  
And then, they're get their lovely romance scene........  
_You're the prettiest, there's a most beautiful among all. That's you!_

Without noticed by them, Asri looked over them from above. Actually, he thrown that rose toward them to make themselves better in their relationship.  
**I know you're the perfect match. I hope you're live happily ever after.......**

The End

Moral Value: Boys and Girls are needing each other.... They're so cute.....

**Okay, bad story, I know. Don't ask! **

**SOUNDTRACK:  
According to you by Orianthi  
Itu Kamu (that's you) by Estranged**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
